


Brat

by CharWright5



Series: Santa Daichi [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kitten Kuroo, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Kuroo acts like a brat, leaving his Daddy no choice but to put him in his place.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Santa Daichi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606690
Comments: 7
Kudos: 233





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> For Airy, who has the best ideas and once again gave me an excuse to write this pairing.
> 
> This is part of a series and _can_ be read as a standalone but I'd recommend reading the previous part to get the full enjoyment.

Getting together during that fated Heat of Kuroo's meant that any discussion regarding the parameters of their relationship had to wait until he was in his right mind. Which was fine by Daichi, the Alpha part of him pleased by fully sating his Omega so well, and the logical part glad to have shit ironed out when they were both no longer influenced by pheromones. Luckily, they seemed to both be on the same page about everything. A serious, committed, monogamous relationship, shared Heats and Ruts, and Daddy and Kitten stayed behind closed doors between just the two of them.

'Course that didn't mean Daichi didn't have to reprimand his bratty Omega on occasion when he got too carried away in public. Daichi didn't think it was possible for Kuroo to exist without being a mischievous little shit, forcing the Alpha to grip the back of his Omega's neck to get him to yield and behave. Amongst the ground rules they'd set up in the beginning were punishments for when Kuroo acted out and didn't listen, which was often, considering his playful and sometimes downright shameless nature. Didn’t take them long to establish repercussions for the cheeky brat, both clear on where the line was.

Both clear on where _all_ the lines were really.

Meaning Kuroo was fully aware he was crossing one at that moment, prodding at Daichi’s side as the Alpha tried to study. 

Probably partially Daichi’s fault for thinking they actually _could_ study together. Finals season was in full effect and while he was confident in some areas, others still gave him trouble and led to him wanting to cram, which led to some serious stress. He’d thought being around his Omega would help out, would offer him some calm, and it had. Kuroo’s scent always had that effect on him, even before they got together, and being in an established relationship meant that its persuasive power over him had increased.

However…

As much as Kuroo also needed to cram for their upcoming exam in their shared class, he didn’t seem as inclined to do so. Laying on the couch with his knees bent up, he paid more attention to poking and prodding and needling Daichi’s side with his toe, the Alpha seated on the opposite side. 

“Cut it out,” Daichi grumbled, grabbing his ankle for the umpteenth time and squeezing in warning as he moved Kuroo’s foot away. He shot a hard look at the nonplussed Omega and pointed at the book laying forgotten on Kuroo’s lap. “Study.”

Kuroo pouted.

Daichi turned back to his own notes… then felt that damn toe digging into his side again.

He squeezed harder, digging his own fingers into pressure points and making Kuroo cry out and swat at his hand.

“Be. Have,” he warned with a slight growl and Kuroo wisely tilted his head back to bare his throat in supplication. Believing his word would be followed, Daichi released his ankle and once more turned to his notes.

Only…

First came the thud of a book being dropped on the floor. And by the time Daichi raised his head back up to see what happened, Kuroo was climbing onto his lap, throwing the Alpha’s notes away and probably fucking up the pages. Not that Kuroo cared, judging by the way he was now straddling Daichi and rutting against him, purring in his ear.

“ _Daddy_.”

Oh fuck, that damn name. It was like a Pavlovian response that caused his cock to throb in his sweats at the sound of Kuroo’s drawl curling around the two syllables. His vanilla and cherry blossom scent swirled around them, not quite smelling right… probably because Daichi had been ignoring him the past hour or so he’d been in Kuroo’s apartment. Stupid of him to believe that a study session would involve actual studying.

But if the brat wanted some damn attention, he was gonna get it. Probably not in the way he wanted, but it would be in the way he deserved.

“Kuroo,” he growled out another warning, and just like the others, this one went ignored as Kuroo ground his hips down once again.

“ _Daddy please_.”

Brat.

In a rush of movements of his own, Daichi stood up, tempted to just let Kuroo fall on his ass on the floor. But instead, he held onto the Omega, hands cupping said ass, before depositing him back on the couch.

“Hands on the back, on your knees,” he ordered harshly, watching Kuroo shiver and his eyes darken in arousal. Oh hell no. This was meant to be a punishment, and if his bratty little kitten didn’t get that now, he would understand very soon.

“What’re you gonna do to me, Daddy?” he purred, putting his throat on display. Fingers trailing over his long neck and paying special attention to his scent glands.

Daichi glared, bared his teeth. “ _Now_ , Omega.”

Kuroo jolted at the tone, swallowed hard as it seemed to sink in. He nodded shakily then awkwardly moved so he was in the right position, hands on the back of the couch, knees on the cushions. He peered over his shoulder, lips parting to speak, but Daichi cut him off.

“Eyes front. No speaking until I say you can.”

Another shiver, another nod, another moment of obedience as Kuroo did as he was told. His head hung, that long neck on display, and Daichi imagined sinking his teeth into it the way he so longed to do.

Not today though. Today would be something else.

He moved closer but made sure not to touch, taking note of the way Kuroo was gripping the couch. He adjusted Kuroo’s legs so they were spread further then whipped both his sweats and underwear down his thighs so fast it made the Omega gasp. The chilly air of the apartment brought goosebumps to his flesh and as much as Daichi wanted to rub and soothe them away, warm him up with his hands and mouth, he had to remind himself that it wasn’t the time for that either.

Instead, he pulled his hand back and smacked it against Kuroo’s bare ass with a resounding slap.

Kuroo gasped even louder, body jolting in surprise. They’d talked about this in the theoretical, the hypothetical. Daichi had swatted him a few times while they fucked, relishing the groans he pulled from his naughty kitten, but it had never been this hard, had never been in this context. Kuroo groaned as his head hung further, as his back arched to put his ass more on display.

“Count,” Daichi ordered harshly, calmly, watching the blood rise to the surface and a bright red handprint form on Kuroo’s otherwise pale skin.

“One,” Kuroo replied absently but still far too composed for Daichi’s liking.

“Good boy,” he offered flatly before laying another harsh slap on Kuroo’s other cheek.

Another gasp, a breathed out swear, then a firm “two”. 

A third smack, a whimper, a weaker “three”. Daichi watched as Kuroo dropped onto his elbows.

The fourth hit brought Kuroo’s head down onto his forearms, the tension leaving his shoulders.

The fifth had his knees nearly giving out.

With each hit, the Omega seemed to relax more, as though he was letting go of something as the slap echoed in the air. The salt of tears stained his scent, but he never cried out for it to stop, never safe-worded. Even as he trembled, even as he sniffed, even as his voice grew weaker and more watery and thicker… he kept counting.

When Daichi reached ten, Kuroo sobbed the word and immediately the Alpha was on the couch with the Omega on his lap once more. Kuroo wrapped his arms around him and clung onto him. Daichi maneuvered Kuroo’s head so it was tucked in against his neck, nose against his scent gland, pumping out calming pheromones as the Omega kept shaking and crying.

“I’ve got you,” he assured, kissing whatever he could reach, rubbing at Kuroo’s scent glands in an effort to comfort. “You’re such a good boy for me. Your Daddy’s good little Kitten. I’m so proud, you did so well.”

He kept up the affirmations until Kuroo was all cried out, relaxing in his heavy breaths. Daichi carefully grabbed a nearby bottle of water and had Kuroo drink, wiping away tears from his face. It broke his heart to see his beautiful Kitten so upset, to see his cheeks ruddy and tear stained, to see his eyes puffy and red. Although… he couldn’t deny there was a part of him that enjoyed this, wondered what else he could do to bring him to such a state. Not in a bad way. He would never purposely hurt Kuroo or treat him poorly. But he couldn’t help imagining driving him to tears in bed, thought of how he’d come close while making Kuroo beg before the brat just took what he wanted.

And as a weak smile formed on Kuroo’s face, Daichi got the feeling that was exactly what had happened in this case.

He remembered the belief that something was off in Kuroo’s scent, the realization finally clicking as he glanced at the coffee table covered in books and notes and half empty glasses.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Kuroo curled up against him once more, head buried against Daichi’s scent gland like before. “I had a bad day.”

Daichi rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back. “What happened?”

A long sigh, Kuroo sinking further against him. “I don’t think I did too well on my econ exam and Daishou was a bigger douche than usual and I’m pretty sure my favorite hoodie was ruined thanks to my lab partner and I’m stressed about my physics exam and I haven’t been sleeping well.”

Ah. Just as Daichi thought.

He let out a commiserating hum. “Want me to beat Daishou up?”

Kuroo nodded.

Daichi chuckled softly. “I’ll help you study for your exam, but I doubt you have anything to worry about. You’ve always excelled there. And I’ll make you some tea to help you sleep tonight, okay?”

More nodding.

“Anything else my kitten wants?”

And again with the nodding, only this time Kuroo actually looked up, leaning his forehead against Daichi’s. “I wanna come.” He rutted his hips at that, and sure enough, Daichi could feel the hard length of him pressing against his lower abdomen.

“Want me to help?” More nodding. Daichi ran his hand through Kuroo’s hair and kissed his nose. “Use your words, baby.”

“I want Daddy to make me come.” He sounded so small, like he wasn’t taller than Daichi, like he wasn’t broad shouldered and muscular and a fully grown man. It tweaked at that caretaker part of Daichi, the Alpha in him desperate to protect and provide and give his beautiful kitten anything and everything.

“How do you want Daddy to help you come?”

Kuroo bit his lip, looking meek and mild and Daichi just knew he’d fallen into Omega headspace. “Like this?” he asked quietly, unsure, his hips rutting forward with uncertainty.

Yeah. Daichi could do that. But first.

“How ‘bout we get some cream for your pretty lil ass and you can rut against Daddy while he puts it on?”

Kuroo nodded again, peering up through his eyelashes. Daichi kissed his nose softly before they carefully moved apart, Kuroo to the side so Daichi could get up and go to the bathroom.

At that point, moving around Kuroo’s apartment was just as familiar as moving around his own so it was easy for him to find what he needed. Back in the living room, he found Kuroo where he’d left him, only now his clothing was gone, the Omega completely stripped bare. Probably didn’t wanna stain his clothes, Daichi thought as he got back in his previous seat, Kuroo gingerly retaking his upon the Alpha's lap. His ass had to be stinging at that point and while part of Daichi felt bad about that, he knew it had been deserved, had been wanted.

He took a moment to remove his own shirt, but left his sweats on, knowing it wasn't about that, but wanting to keep his own tee stain free and knowing Kuroo was further comforted by bare skin on bare skin. Something about being the only one with any sort of clothing on brought a sense of power to him, a slight feeling of superiority, and the Alpha in him preened at being in his rightful place. He ignored all that though in favor of pulling Kuroo against him once more, the Omega hissing as his cock pressed against Daichi’s abdominal muscles.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whined, once more burying his face, and Daichi shushed him sweetly.

“Daddy’s got you, Kitten. You just take what you need.”

Arms wrapped around his shoulders again, Kuroo nodding before his hips tentatively moved. He let out a gasp as his cock ground against the ridged abdomen Daichi worked so hard to cultivate, smearing precome in the lines between them.

“Good boy,” Daichi praised before twisting the cap off the ointment he’d grabbed and squeezing some onto his palm.

Kuroo whined, the sound muffled, and Daichi just knew he was biting his bottom lip again. But his hips kept moving, kept flexing as he took what he needed, using Daichi to get himself off.

Rubbing his palms together, Daichi warmed the cream up before he began applying it to tender skin. Kuroo keened as sensitive flesh was rubbed, moving to arch into the touch while pressing forward against Daichi’s stomach. 

“Daddy, s’good,” Kuroo slurred his words, lithe frame trembling slightly.

“Yes, you're Daddy’s good kitten, Daddy’s good little baby boy,” he rumbled, feeling warm all over for this gorgeous creature writhing against him. His cock was pulsing in his sweats and he longed to bury himself inside the tight wet heat of him but he held back, knowing this was about Kuroo, helping him get off and relax.

Little whining noises were coming from Kuroo as his hips kept moving, rutting up against Daichi. His little cock was twitching, pulsing, leaking all over Daichi’s stomach and painting the Alpha as his. 

“That’s it, beautiful. You just keep going, you take what you need. Daddy will always be here for his beautiful baby, his gorgeous little kitten, his incredible baby boy.” The words flowed from him smoothly with no stopping and Daichi didn’t even wanna try to hold back. The more he said, the more Kuroo trembled sweetly, his glutes quivering under Daichi’s massaging hands. He was tempted to move his hands further between his cheeks, into his cleft, against his quivering hole, but he held back. Kuroo wanted to do this, so Daichi was gonna let him.

Nails dug into Daichi’s back, his shoulders, huffy pants skating across his skin. Sweat was forming over Kuroo’s flesh, slickening his movements further.

“Daddy,” he gasped out, the name once more making Daichi’s dick pulse.

“I’ve got you, baby, it’s okay. You just take what you need.”

Kuroo whined again, his movements no longer as smooth as they had been. Daichi gripped his ass to help him, aiding in his press and retreat.

“That’s it, just like that. That’s a good boy,” he praised, feeling a smile press to his scent gland before a tongue gently lapped at it. “Daddy’s kitten gonna lick him?”

Permission granted, Kuroo began lapping at his scent gland, humming at the taste. Then he sealed his lips around it and suckled, pulling Daichi’s taste into him. Daichi got the strange sensation that he was being nursed and he wondered what else he could put in Kuroo’s needy little mouth to mimic the sensation, to help calm his future stress.

Yeah, he needed to calm that train of thought. His focus needed to be on the here and now, helping his kitten in the present.

He squeezed the cheeks in his hands, rubbed them all over to soothe what was sure to still be stinging. Kuroo’s thrusts were growing erratic, more pressing and urgent, his mouth pulling away from Daichi’s flesh as he panted. His nails scratched down Daichi’s skin, making him hiss at the sting, but he held back on any complaints, knowing it was par for the course when playing with his kitten.

“‘M close,” Kuroo stated, panted, whined. “‘M so close, Daddy, ‘m gon’.”

“It’s okay, baby. You be a good kitten and you come for your Daddy. You mark him up with your sweet little come.”

Whining, keening, hips pressing harder against him and…

And then Kuroo was stiffening against him, inhaling sharply before bursting out in a harsh gasp. Daichi felt him shake and shudder as ropes of watery come spurted between them. Just as he’d been told, Kuroo was marking him up with his scent, once again declaring Daichi as his, staking his claim on his Alpha.

Fuck, it was enough to make him shoot off inside his own sweats, but he managed to hold back on that, too, gritting his teeth and mentally running through the periodic table for his own upcoming exam.

Kuroo deflated against him, melted into a shaking, heaving pile of Omega goo. Daichi just held him close, soothed him with soft praises over what a good boy he was, how much Daichi loved him, how he was the best kitten any daddy ever had, the perfect Omega. His hands rubbed over Kuroo’s back, his lips pressed against whatever he could kiss. And all the while, the air became saturated with the scent of pleased Omega, thick with vanilla and cherry blossom and sugary sweetness that made Daichi’s own head spin and body go lax. It was almost as though he’d come, too, the pleasure buzzing through his skin over a happy and sated Omega.

They didn’t move for a long time. There was no reason to, no need to. Kuroo continued to snuggle up as close as possible then try to get closer. Daichi kept rubbing and kissing and soothing, letting out rumbling purrs to match those Kuroo was emitting. Kuroo had been a complete and total brat, hadn’t listened to his Alpha’s warnings. But at the end of the day, this was _his_ bratty little kitten and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
